1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a digital interface system to display a connection state of a digital interface cable in a digital cable connection to support an Ethernet function and a cable connection state displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital contents have recently been popular, more users connect a multimedia source device that provides digital contents, such as a camcorder, a DVD player, a PlayStation 3 (PS3), a set top box, or the like, to a video device that processes and displays digital contents received from the multimedia source device, such as a monitor, a digital TV, etc.
As a digital interface for data transmission between the multimedia source device and the video device, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has been standardized. The HDMI, which is a broadcasting standardization to protect digital contents in a high-definition video device, is a multimedia interface to transmit uncompressed digital audio and video an integrated manner.
In general, the multimedia source device and the video device are connected via an HDMI, for data transmission. This HDMI connection does not support an Ethernet function. Since an HDMI cable has pin 14 reserved, no conductor is connected to the internal pin of the HDMI cable. Therefore, a user should use an additional cable to use the Ethernet function via the HDMI. However, it is difficult to distinguish the additional cable from a standard HDMI cable because they look alike. When the user intends to use the Ethernet function by connecting the HDMI cable and the Ethernet function does not work, he should identify the cause of the Ethernet failure.